The invention relates to a pothole protection mechanism for a vehicle including an aerial work platform (AWP) and, more particularly, to maximizing a breakover angle in a scissor lift with fixed pothole protection.
Self-propelled AWPs such as scissor lifts are typically equipped with an apparatus that prevents them from tipping when driven into a pothole or off a curb while the platform is elevated. Such an apparatus works normally by reducing the ground clearance to less than one inch when the platform of the AWP is elevated beyond a certain height.
One way of achieving this is by means of a bar or a plate that is attached to the chassis of the AWP and can be lowered down and locked in position when the platform is elevated. Subsequently, the bar or plate can be raised up when the platform is lowered.
The mechanism that performs the lowering, locking and raising tasks is referred to as a pothole protection mechanism.
With the pothole protection mechanism extended, a breakover angle—i.e., a ground angle over which the protection bar will engage the ground—is reduced. For such systems to retract or extend, existing pothole protection mechanisms include sensors, cams, springs, pins, bearings, etc. to allow the pothole system to properly function to avoid having an unacceptable breakover angle or to avoid capsizing a machine.